


Vanilla

by SandyRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Sex, I've sunk so low, Jeonghan's kinda bratty too ngl, Jihan getting it on with ice cream, Jihoon and Hansol are there for like .4 seconds don't get your hopes up, Joshua is a brat but Jeonghan loves him, Look they're in love ok, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sort Of, Why do I do this, Wonwoo too, don't get too excited, ice cream sex, ish, jihoon is Tired, soft, yep, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Jeonghan wants to try something new, and Joshua...isn't sure what to make of it. They both end up enjoying it though.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> we're all filthy and we all like smut so I might as well cater to the people here you go have ice cream sex I know the title sucks ass but I wanted to give you guys something other than angst and suspense so have 4.7k words of some good old fashioned food sex

“Oh my god, I am _not_ letting you lick ice cream off of me while we have sex.”

“Why not?” Jeonghan whined, brandishing the spoon he had in his hand in Joshua’s direction like a sword. “It’ll be fun! I like ice cream, you like ice cream, we both love sex— I don’t see the problem here.”

“The _problem_ , Jeonghan,” Joshua huffed, folding his arms, his expression as grumpy as the foul weather outside- it had been raining for days on end- “is that that’s kind of disgusting! I don’t wanna make the sheets messy!”

“I’ll just lick it off before it falls on the sheets, relax,” Jeonghan huffed, bapping Joshua’s nose with the spoon. “...C’mon, just once? If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again. I just saw it and I wanted to check it out.”

“You saw it,” Joshua repeated dryly.

“Yeah. Well, I saw a reference about it in passing. Doesn’t matter anyway. Are you sure you don’t want to?” He gave the younger his best puppy eyes. Joshua remained stoic for a few seconds, then finally sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head but ruffling Jeonghan’s hair anyway.

“Fine. We can try. But I’m choosing the ice cream flavor, ok?”

“Whatever. Can we do it tonight? I’m horny and you look cute,” Jeonghan asked eagerly, a bit childishly as he clung to Joshua’s sleeves.

“You’re such a child,” Joshua sighed, but he looked fond, peeling Jeonghan off of his sleeve to kiss him. Jeonghan happily obliged, wrapping Joshua in his arms, and for a second the two of them just stood there, kissing languidly, bodies pressed together. Despite the pouring rain outside, Jeonghan was smugly satisfied that he had gotten Joshua to agree; normally his lover was a little more stubborn.

“There’s a thing of vanilla ice cream in the downstairs freezer,” Joshua murmured against his lips, and Jeonghan frowned.

“Vanilla? Really?”

“I don’t think we have any other flavors, and I am _not_ going out in this weather to get your fucking strawberry ice cream, Jeonghan,” he said firmly. Jeonghan pouted some more, but relented, pushing his face into Joshua’s chest petulantly.

“Fine.”

“That’s what I thought.”

* * *

“...What are you doing with the ice cream?” Jeonghan jumped a little when he heard Jihoon’s voice, but he turned around with a smile, waving his spoon at the younger.

“I’m gonna eat it, obviously,” he pointed out, and Jihoon just gave him a suspiciously raised eyebrow. “...I’m going to eat it in a very specific way.”

“...Are you and Joshua having food sex?”

“Me and Joshy are having food sex.” Jeonghan nodded smugly, and Jihoon sighed, rolling his eyes with the exasperation of one who had lived an extremely dull life.

“Do us all a favor and label that spoon so none of us use it ever,” he asked tiredly, and Jeonghan just smirked at him, tapping the spoon against his lips and blowing Jihoon a little kiss. Jihoon sighed again, wandered off, and tried his very best not to think about what would happen to that poor tub of ice cream.

* * *

“Got it!” Joshua looked up as Jeonghan burst in, triumphantly waving the tub of ice cream he’d gotten around. Joshua couldn’t help but laugh.

“You sure did, baby,” he chuckled, reaching out with childish grabby hands for his boyfriend. “Now come over here and spread that shit all over my body.”

Jeonghan snorted, shaking his head, and Joshua laughed again as Jeonghan set the container on the dresser for a moment, leaning down to kiss him passionately, hand in his hair and all. Joshua relaxed with a quiet groan, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, tugging at his shirt. “Off.”

“Hold on, hold on, I wanna get a bite first,” Jeonghan mumbled, standing back up to open the container and literally eating a spoonful of the ice cream before yanking off his shirt. Joshua snorted.

“See? Vanilla’s good,” he said smugly, and Jeonghan glared at him, nose all scrunched up.

“Do I need to strip you myself? Hurry up and get nakey, sweetie pie,” he huffed, and Joshua laughed into his pillow, wondering why he was dating this absolute weirdo of a man. But hey, maybe that was why he loved Jeonghan in the first place. Yeah, that sounded about right.

“I got you a spoon too,” Jeonghan mumbled, voice muffled by his own spoon as he shuffled gracelessly out of his pants and boxers, leaving himself bare.

“Thoughtful,” Joshua hummed, patting Jeonghan’s hip and taking a few bites of the ice cream for himself as he pulled off his hoodie and hung it on the peg by the door, unwilling to just throw it on the floor like a heathen. After stripping himself and tossing his clothes in the hamper in the closet, Jeonghan was immediately on him, chest pressed to his back, lips on his neck. 

Gasping a little, Joshua arched away instinctively, goosebumps erupting all over his skin at the touch of Jeonghan’s cold tongue and lips to his warm skin. “Hannie, you’re cold,” he whined, but tilted his head out of the way anyway, eager for more contact.

“Gee, I wonder why,” Jeonghan snorted, grabbing his ass and kneading the flesh firmly. “Can’t wait to do this…”

“Have you been fantasizing about this?”

“ _Yes_. For a while now, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Why??”

“I like food, I like sex, and I love you. Isn’t that reason enough to combine them? Now lie on the bed baby, spread these pretty legs for me.” Jeonghan patted his thighs, hands trailing up, up, up, over his cock for the briefest of moments, making Joshua shiver as he hurried and clambered back onto the bed, flopping down right as Jeonghan moved over him, smirking happily.

“This ok?” he asked quickly, reaching for his spoon and the open container of ice cream.

“I wouldn’t be naked if it wasn’t, Jeonghan.”

“Just checking. Now, this might be a wee bit cold…” Joshua watched with some wariness as Jeonghan scooped up a little bit of the ice cream and dripped a few small droplets onto his chest, making him shiver. “Good?”

“Yeah, just...chilly.”

“Ooh, so chilly,” Jeonghan hummed, almost to himself, and Joshua snorted.

“No quoting other team songs while we’re in bed,” he huffed, and Jeonghan chuckled, not bothering to respond before dropping the ice cream onto his chest, making Joshua suck in a breath. He shivered and squirmed when Jeonghan pressed the back of his spoon to one of his nipples, making it harden at the cold.

“Perky,” Jeonghan giggled, and Joshua smacked his bicep good-naturedly.

“Get on with it, won’t you?” He relaxed when Jeonghan’s warm tongue swept over his chest, cleaning up every little drop and latching onto his nipple, sucking and biting until the bud had turned red and puffy under his ministrations. Joshua could feel himself getting hard, pressed against Jeonghan’s hip, and he not-so-subtly started grinding up against the older, sighing happily at the friction.

“Ah. Be good,” Jeonghan huffed, holding his hips down with one hand and getting another spoonful of ice cream, holding it carefully to Joshua’s lips. “Here.”

“How kind,” Joshua mumbled sarcastically, but he accepted the bite anyway lest Jeonghan simply shove it into his mouth. No sooner had the spoon left his mouth than Jeonghan’s lips were on his, demanding entrance that Joshua was happy to give. Jeonghan’s tongue was warm in his mouth in contrast to the cold ice cream and the feeling made Joshua giggle a little, lacing his hands behind Jeonghan’s neck.

“What’re you snickering at, princess?” Jeonghan hummed, kissing down his neck.

“Your tongue is warm. Such a weird thought, innit? We don’t realize it but our bodies are actually pretty hot.”

“You’re pretty hot alright,” Jeonghan muttered, biting at his collar bones until a satisfyingly large hickey had formed. Joshua rolled his eyes, but he appreciated the words anyway. “Seriously!”

“You’re hot too, Hannie, very hot,” Joshua sighed contentedly, sitting up a little to watch Jeonghan shuffle down, one hand slowly stroking his own cock, the other holding himself up, eyes scanning Joshua’s body hungrily. Joshua felt exposed under his gaze, but technically he was, and the sight of Jeonghan openly staring at him somehow made a warm flicker of pride stir somewhere around Joshua’s lungs.

“Like what you see?” he purred teasingly, wiggling his hips, and Jeonghan flicked his thigh.

“If you keep being a brat, I’m gonna eat all this ice cream by myself,” he threatened, and Joshua laughed, settling back down and gesturing for Jeonghan to continue.

“Whatever you say, babe.”

“That’s what I thought. Now just sit quiet and let me take care of you, hm?”

Joshua jumped when a drop fell onto his stomach, and as Jeonghan smeared a line down his inner thigh, he shivered, biting his lower lip.

“It’s cold, Hannie, hurry up and lick it off,” he whined, twitching his hips in hopes of maybe enticing his teasing lover into giving in, which would be a feat, but Joshua was eager, his cock twitching against his stomach whenever Jeonghan’s tongue passed over the sensitive skin on his thighs.

“Have patience, darling, you look cute like this,” Jeonghan chuckled, and Joshua rolled his eyes.

“Covered in ice cream?” he huffed dryly, and Jeonghan nodded with remarkable enthusiasm, which, while stupid, did make Joshua laugh as he reached down to thread a hand in Jeonghan’s fluffy hair, tugging gently in revenge. “Well, I’m glad you think I look cute, but this is making me horny, so please hurry up before I shove my dick down your throat.”

“So impatient,” Jeonghan muttered, giving him a playful pout before dripping some of the ice cream straight onto Joshua’s cock, which made the younger jump and hiss at the sudden freezing sensation. The cold was almost immediately replaced with the wet warmth of Jeonghan’s mouth and Joshua moaned, tightening his grip on Jeonghan’s hair and swearing faintly in English, shivering all over. He whimpered quietly, covering his mouth with his free hand when Jeonghan’s tongue flicked against the head of his cock, teasing him into submitting.

When Jeonghan lifted off of his cock with a wet pop, Joshua whined, raising his oddly heavy head to pout at his boyfriend. “Why’d you stop?” he huffed, poking at Jeonghan’s side with his foot. 

“Relax, pillow princess, you’ll get off when I say so,” Jeonghan snorted, reaching for the tub of ice cream. “Also did you have to choose vanilla? We could have gone with something like...strawberry. Or like, something interesting like pistachio.” 

Joshua’s brow furrowed. “Pistachio ice cream is for pretentious assholes, though I suppose it’d be fitting for you. And I like vanilla!”

For that, Jeonghan pressed the cold spoon directly against his cock, and he jerked at the touch, sucking in a breath through his teeth with a short noise of surprise. 

“You have such a bratty mouth. I should put that mouth to good use sometime, make you be my cockwarmer for a day so you finally shut up for once,” Jeonghan laughed, words flat but eyes teasing as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Joshua’s knee. “Then again, I do love hearing your voice. So nice when you moan.”

“Mm...you don’t sound too bad yourself,” Joshua sighed, closing his eyes as Jeonghan mouthed at his inner thigh, nibbling gently at the soft skin until a pretty red mark had bloomed. “Pretty when you sing.”

“You too. Hearing you in Network Love...your vocals are so good, babe.” Jeonghan offered a small smile, and even though Joshua had his eyes closed, he smiled too, scratching his blunt nails lightly against Jeonghan’s head like a favored puppy.

He shivered again when Jeonghan’s cold, cold hand wrapped around his cock, somewhat sticky but mostly freezing, but the rest of him was distracted by Jeonghan shimmying up to kiss him, his mouth and tongue cold and covered with sweetness that Joshua happily licked away, letting their tongues press together in a lazy dance.

“See? Vanilla isn’t so bad,” Joshua pointed out, chasing a drop that had rolled down Jeonghan’s chin with his tongue.

“Nothing about what we’re doing is very vanilla,” Jeonghan joked, and Joshua whacked his arm with a good-natured huff, rolling his eyes with as much exasperation as he could muster.

“I guess it isn’t.” Joshua closed his eyes as Jeonghan’s hand closed over him, cold in contrast to his heated skin, but he found he liked the stark difference, making him shiver with both coldness and delight at the feeling, especially when Jeonghan’s thin fingers toyed at the head of his cock, teasing and light.

“Don’t play with me,” he whined, but Jeonghan laughed.

“Baby, food sex is literally all about foreplay. Let me enjoy myself. Plus, I know you like being teased, little brat,” he crooned, and Joshua looked away, nose scrunching up huffily. As much as he tried to deny it though, Jeonghan was right; sticky heat kept pooling in his belly the longer Jeonghan’s fingers danced over his body, making him whine and whimper against his will.

“You’re so pretty,” Jeonghan chuckled, dripping more of the ice cream down his cock, watching it dribble down. “I wonder if I should fuck you with the ice cream as lube.”

“Jeonghan, I love you, and I love this, but _absolutely not_ ,” Joshua panted, wiggling his hips, shuddering when he felt the cold ice cream drip against his hole, empty and waiting to be filled with Jeonghan’s cock. Jeonghan snorted, but didn’t protest. He simply dove down between Joshua’s legs, licking up all the ice cream and making the younger moan at the pleasurable feeling.

“God, you’re so fucking good at that,” Joshua groaned, lifting his hips up a little when Jeonghan pushed a pillow under him. Jeonghan’s warm, thick tongue was working in and out of his hole slowly, licking around the rim, and since that all by itself was usually enough to get Joshua close to the edge, all the foreplay just made him more desperate.

“Hannie.” He pouted, giving his lover’s hair a playful tug. “I want ice cream.”

“You have a spoon, baby, it’s on the dresser,” Jeonghan huffed against his thigh, teething a large red hickey into existence.

“Oh. Right.” Twisting, Joshua located the second spoon Jeonghan had gotten and dipped it into the open tub of ice cream still sitting to the side; eating a spoonful while lying on his back was kind of hard, but he could manage.

In a fit of lust-induced creativity, Joshua decided it would be an amazing idea to spread some more ice cream over his cock in an attempt to get Jeonghan to suck him off. Besides, even if he didn’t, the coldness would feel good. Humming aimlessly to himself, he rubbed his thumb against the slit of his cock lazily, watching Jeonghan bite more hickies onto his legs. “Having fun?”

“Loads,” Jeonghan muttered, eyeing the way Joshua was lowering the spoonful of ice cream to his lips. “Thanks.” Joshua just hummed, getting another spoonful to drip down onto his cock, shuddering at the feeling.

“Look at you, getting into it,” Jeonghan chuckled approvingly, and any sassy retort Joshua would have shot out was cut off when Jeonghan’s mouth engulfed his cock again, wet and warm and tight, swallowing around him. He moaned and arched his back into the sensation, white stars echoing behind his eyelids. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Hannie, fuck me right now,” he demanded, yanking at Jeonghan’s hair the way he knew the older liked it. Indeed, Jeonghan groaned around his cock, which made Joshua whimper, lifting his hips up in a vain attempt to fuck Jeonghan’s mouth, which, if course, Jeonghan wouldn’t let him do without his permission.

“So fucking eager,” Jeonghan snickered, pulling off with a slick, obscene noise and wiping the spit away from his chin. “And here I thought you were reluctant.”

“Changed my mind,” Joshua huffed, twisting his body to dig through their dresser for condoms before eventually giving up. “Fuck me raw. I want you to cum inside.” He gave Jeonghan a harsh, hard, expectant stare, and surprised crossed the other’s face for a second before he smirked, dark and lustful just the way Joshua liked him.

“Whatever you want, love. And are you sure we can’t use-”

“No. We’re using actual lube.”

“Party pooper.” Still, Jeonghan grabbed the lube where it was sitting on their dresser, popping open the cap and pouring a bit too much onto his hand. Since he was still relaxed from Jeonghan’s tongue, Joshua sighed, free of discomfort when Jeonghan’s first finger slipped in, probing around curiously. As usual, it only took a couple seconds for Jeonghan to find his prostate, toying with him teasingly for a few moments until Joshua was writhing and whining and threatening to kick Jeonghan in the crotch.

“I fucking love it when you’re fiesty,” Jeonghan laughed, voice a rough growl as he added a second finger. “You’re so cute when you get all worked up and start acting like such a brat. So cute, my cute baby~”

“Stop- don’t- don’t call me cute when you have your fingers up my ass- _oh my god_ \- _fuck-_ more, right there, Hannie, _please-_ ” Joshua, at that point, wasn’t able to think very clearly, all his thoughts smothered by Jeonghan’s warm weight, physical and mental, all around him, in him and over him, _everywhere_. Joshua loved being surrounded by Jeonghan’s presence; he would never admit it, but it made him feel so safe, so loved.

Reaching up and digging his fingers into Jeonghan’s shoulders, Joshua let out a thin, closed-mouth groan when Jeonghan managed to force a fourth finger inside, still just barely scissoring him open.

“Don’t- don’t tease, you had your fun earlier,” Joshua whined, pushing his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Please; I’m nowhere close to done,” Jeonghan snickered, and Joshua’s eyes flew open when a large glob of something ice-cold dropped onto his collarbones and chest and even his neck, leaving a trail for Jeonghan’s warm tongue to follow until yet another hickey had bloomed on the side of his throat.

“We- we have a schedule tomorrow,” he reminded with the last of his coherent brain cells, and Jeonghan swore tightly against his skin.

“Well, that’s what makeup is for,” he muttered with a shrug, tongue poking out of his lips as he crooked his fingers just right, pressing hard into Joshua’s prostate and pulling another loud moan from him. “You sure get loud when I hit your sweet spot, don’t ‘cha?”

“Shut the fuck up, Yoon fucking Jeonghan, just fucking fuck me,” Joshua panted, uncertain of how much more teasing he could take before he just started crying. Jeonghan had pushed him to tears a few times, got him to break down enough to dissolve into nothing but want and willing lust, and on one unforgettable occasion, Jeonghan goaded him even further, until a sort of pleasant, foggy haze had fallen over his mind, filled with nothing but the need to please Jeonghan, do whatever the older wanted. Subspace, Jeonghan had told him once he’d felt mostly back to normal, and Joshua was curious about it.

Unfortunately for Joshua (or perhaps fortunately for his aching dick), Jeonghan didn’t seem to want to push him that far again (or maybe he was just impatient), carefully sliding his fingers out, savouring the slick sound. Joshua instinctively clenched down, tried to keep the feeling of being full, but Jeonghan just laughed, littering fond kisses all over his chest.

“Alright, alright, I’ll fuck you now. You’ve been such a good boy, so patient, playing with me so nicely. Good boys get to be rewarded now.” Had Joshua been a little less desperate, he would have answered with some scathing remark, but he let it slide just this once, too eager to have Jeonghan’s cock in him to care. Besides, the words brought a warm heat to his skin, the praise making his heart thunder in his chest and his cheeks burn pink. Fuck, Jeonghan had too much power over him.

He kinda liked it though.

“Ready?” Jeonghan panted against his neck, stroking himself urgently. Joshua nodded with no small amount of desperation, and Jeonghan put Joshua’s legs over his shoulders before pushing in without further hesitation, both of them groaning loudly at the much-awaited contact. Jeonghan felt huge as always, opening him up and filling him so perfectly, and Joshua’s eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open in a silent cry of pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeonghan hissed, drawing out the word, hips jerking in bit by bit until his hips met the backs of Joshua’s thighs. “Fucking shit, baby, you feel so fucking good…”

“M-move,” Joshua gasped out, patting Jeonghan’s back, “move, please, _fuck_ , I _need_ you-”

“Anything you want,” Jeonghan chuckled roughly, pulling back before slamming back in, forcing a satisfyingly high-pitched yelp out of Joshua’s mouth, which was half muffled by Jeonghan crashing their lips together, equally as aggressive. He wasn’t going gentle and Joshua didn’t want him to; gentle was the _last_ thing he wanted after so much teasing. As usual, Jeonghan knew him too well.

Joshua couldn’t stop the noises from falling out of his mouth, thin and high and needy and utterly shameless, and Jeonghan kept encouraging him, praising the sounds he made, tweaking his nipples and tugging at his cock to coax more moans and whines out of him, until Joshua could hardly tell which way was up and which was down. Who knew ice cream would lead to such good sex? Joshua, somehow, in the midst of it all, made a mental note to get some strawberry ice cream and try this again sometime. Preferably sometime soon. _Very_ soon.

When Jeonghan sat back, Joshua whined, but Jeonghan just ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, pushing it back, and the sight of him, glistening with sweat, broad shoulders heaving, cheeks flushed, face covered with that damn smirk, just about did Joshua in, and holding eye contact didn’t make it any easier for him to stave off his orgasm.

“You look good, baby, look so good on my cock,” Jeonghan growled appreciatively, slowing for a moment to stroke Joshua’s cock in time with his thrusts, pulling a desperate whimper from the younger, tightening on Jeonghan’s cock to really feel him drag against his walls, trying to keep him there for a moment longer to savour the feeling of being full. God, Jeonghan stretched him so fucking good; no one else would ever come close to how good Jeonghan made him feel in and out of the bedroom.

“Hannie- Hannie I can’t- fuck, make me cum, right now,” Joshua begged, genuinely begged, clawing at his lover’s arms, bringing him back down into a messy, slightly sticky kiss that was nonetheless extremely satisfying.

“Fucking, shit, you’re so- so fucking needy-” Jeonghan never finished his sentence, instead choosing to just push his face into Joshua’s shoulder, still roughly jerking his cock and making him whimper with every thrust, heat pooling in every crevice in his body.

Joshua couldn’t even warn Jeonghan when he came, too caught up in the pleasure to do anything but go limp in Jeonghan’s arms and let his orgasm wash over him, more powerful than he’d had in a while. Jeonghan swore violently into his ear when he tightened, continuing his jerky, messy thrusts even through Joshua’s little whimpers of oversensitivity.

“Fuck- oh fuck, Shua, baby, fuck, oh my god, _fuck_ ,” Jeonghan moaned, pushing Joshua’s face into his shoulder as he came inside, filling Joshua with warmth that made him purr weakly, happy with the sensation.

For at least a minute, they just stayed that way, Jeonghan slumped on top of Joshua, still inside him, both of them panting heavily.

“That was good,” Joshua finally mumbled, nuzzling Jeonghan’s shoulder where he’d bitten down as he came.

“Yeah, yeah that was...really good,” Jeonghan agreed, nodding sluggishly, peeling himself away from Joshua and flopping down next to him. Joshua frowned in slight disappointment when Jeonghan’s cum trickled down his thighs, and he rolled onto his side in a vain attempt to keep it in.

After another few minutes of them just laying there, Jeonghan petting Joshua’s hair, Joshua laying kisses in the dip of Jeonghan’s collarbones, both of them remembered the forgotten container of ice cream sitting off to the side.

“We shouldn’t let it go to waste,” was Jeonghan’s prim reasoning, and the two of them sat up to finish it off, occasionally licking it off of each other’s tongues when they felt up for it. By the time Joshua’s spoon hit the bottom, he was in Jeonghan’s lap, and there was a suspicious hardness pressing into the curve of his ass.

“Again?” he whispered, feeling a little hot and bothered again himself, and Jeonghan nodded, though he looked a little more subdued.

“D’you wanna ride me? ‘M tired,” he sighed, leaning back against the headboard and running a hand through Joshua’s hair, cupping his cheek, a tenderness in his eyes that only came after much hard work, whether it be through practicing, through emotional talks, or, like then, through lots of not-so-gentle sex.

“Whatever you want,” Joshua laughed, kissing the inside of Jeonghan’s wrist before climbing back onto Jeonghan’s cock, still relaxed from their earlier round.

They went much more slowly the second time, kissed and touched and whispered loving words, free of their usual playful banter. Late at night, already relaxed, it was easier to be open, to be affectionate, to let love through without it being awkward.

“Love you so much,” Joshua murmured, lips against Jeonghan’s jaw, mouthing along the sharp corner lazily.

“Love you too, Shua. So much,” Jeonghan hummed against his temple, one hand slowly stroking his cock. “Thank you for trying that with me. We don’t have to do it again if you didn’t like it.”

“I came so hard I almost passed out; I think I liked it a lot,” Joshua snorted, kissing the tip of Jeonghan’s nose.

“Good. I sure hope you did.” Jeonghan’s smile was fond, amused, and they shared another sweet, ice cream-sticky kiss, the taste lingering in the corners of their mouths.

When they both came again, Joshua helping Jeonghan through it with both hands and dirty words, they were both well-sated and bone-tired, too exhausted to do much more than wobble to the bathroom, take a quick shower, switch the sheets, and flop right back down into bed, groaning happily at the cool, clean sheets under them.

“That was good,” Joshua mumbled again, against Jeonghan’s neck, “we should do that again sometime.”

“We should,” Jeonghan agreed, petting his hair back carefully. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yes. I vote yes for sleep,” Joshua yawned, already drifting off in Jeonghan’s arms, warm and sated and content. Who knew food sex would leave him so satisfyingly worn out?

Joshua fell asleep to the quiet, steady sound of Jeonghan’s breathing, cosy and comfortable under their sheets.

* * *

The next day was a...mildly awkward affair. Joshua noticed that Jihoon kept giving him and Jeonghan weird, judgmental looks, and Seokmin couldn’t look him in the eye. Seungcheol asked about his slight limp, but Joshua just gave him a raised eyebrow and his eyes widened in understanding before his brows furrowed in sarcastic disappointment. Joshua smirked and wiggled his fingers in a little wave and Seungcheol refused to talk to him or Jeonghan for an hour.

The most amusing reaction came from Hansol, who, to Joshua’s knowledge, had no idea what had gone down the night before. It was precisely that ignorance that made it funny.

“Yo, what happened to that big thing of vanilla ice cream we had? I was gonna put some in my hot chocolate but there’s nothing there,” Hansol called, digging around the freezer in the kitchen, and Jeonghan and Joshua, who were sitting next to each other on the couch, very studiously did not look at each other, though Joshua did smile down at his phone.

“You’re disgusting,” Wonwoo said disdainfully, and Jeonghan snickered, pulling Joshua closer to him by the waist.

“It was fun! You should try it with Mingyu,” he encouraged, and it was Wonwoo’s turn to look away, nose scrunched up in faint embarrassment. Joshua and Jeonghan cackled and Hansol popped his head out of the kitchen, curious and confused. When the two singers quieted, he cleared his throat hesitantly.

“...Anyone wanna go get ice cream with me?” he asked, and Jeonghan and Joshua shared another smirk. Joshua stood up.

“Sure, why not? I’ve been craving strawberry ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my second jihan smut fic I really need to branch out  
> I might upload smth meanie or junhao if people want? or  
> or maybe  
> I might even dip my toes into the sacred verkwan tag  
> i love my boys  
> what do you guys wanna see next?  
> yeah anyway hope you enjoyed comments and kudos fuel my will to live thanks


End file.
